Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are energy efficient devices that emit light. LEDs are typically more durable and require less power than conventional lighting technology, making them ideal for lights frequently in use, such as, for example, street lights. However, LEDs produce heat as a by-product of light production and such heat can damage the surrounding structure or LED if it not effectively dissipated.
Currently, LED heat dissipation assemblies include a heat sink with, for example, fins to dissipate the heat from the lighting device to the environment. The heat sink is typically connected to the LED so heat is conducted directly or indirectly from the LED to the heat sink, and ultimately, away from the lighting device.
Conventional heat dissipation assemblies require direct or near direct connection between the heat sink and LED to effectively receive and dissipate heat. The heat sink must also be exposed to the outside atmosphere and/or weather to disperse excess heat away from the LED device, thus causing concerns of corrosion, leakage, and the like. These spatial constraints, in addition to the necessary bulk of the heat sink, limit the locations for other parts of the LED device and inefficiently dissipate heat.